Koyachat
by craC craK belin
Summary: NEWS. KoyaTo. Nawak. OS.Un pot de fleur tombe sur koyama entrainant de regrettables conséquences...miaou?


**Disclamer : malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi... (pleure a chaude larmes) koyaammmmaaaaaa!! TT_TT**

**Rating : K+ (peut être M..a mon avis C tellement nawak que vous risquez d'avoir de grave problème cérébraux après avoir lu cette fiction...)**

**Note: ...Ceci est une fiction sortit tout droit de mon cerveau malade..en la lisant vous aurez une idée de la personne que je suis ..( ha bon??)bref....les personnes n'ayant pas le sens de lumour ne lisez pas... en fait toute personnes saine d'esprit ne devrait pas lire ça.. (et pourtant j'en suis fière..l'ironie de la chose j'imagines..bref!) C'est un koyashige /koyato (comme vous voulez.. c'est la même chose donc bon...) (le premier sur FFnet...halalala!!) si vous ne connaissez pas les NEWS ne lisez pas.. ça n'en vaut pas la peine...(mais si vous voulez les découvrir écoutez "weeeeek" super chanson et ils sont beaux dans le clip!!) bref...reprenons!!!**

**ma plus longue fiction depuis...des mois!=D!! non sérieusement je me suis épaté moi même!! (et dire que y en a leur chapitres font cette taille alors que moi c'est un OS...)**

**je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu commetre....(si si vraiment je suis navré...j'ai essayé d'eliminer la majeur partie mais bon...)**

**en espérant que vous en soyez pas trop surpris...(vous le serez forcément mais bon) et que vous ariverez à appréciez quand même!! (je pars en vacance demain.. je reviens dans une semaine....vous avez le temps de critiquer!! XD on va dire également que c'est un cadeaux!!! ^^(cadeau spécial je vous l'accorde!!))**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Koya-chat**

Shige aurait du savoir que ça allait être une mauvaise journée.

Il s'était levé en retard, le ciel était gris et niveau travail la journée était chargé. De plus Koyama l'appela pour lui dire qua sa voiture était au garage, mais qu'il passerait quand même pour qu'ils prennent le bus ensemble.

Koyama était arrivé alors qu'il finissait sa pomme –qui constituait son petit déjeuner-. Ils filèrent et durent courir pour espéré attraper le bus.

Sur un balcon proche de l'arrêt un couple se disputait malgré le ciel menaçant au dessus de leurs têtes. Shige releva brièvement la tête. Il vit le pot de fleur basculer. Mais aucun son de sa bouche ne sortit et il le vit se fracasser sur Koyama.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et tomba brutalement sur le sol.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"Une chance que ce ne soit tombé que du premier étage!"

Shige acquiesça . Koyama était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital encore dans les vapes après le coup qu'il s'était reçu.

"Je suis sûre que la première chose qu'il dira en s'éveillant ce sera 'il va falloir que je rachète un pot de fleur'" s'exclama Tegoshi.

"Il est idiot d'accord mais pas à ce point!"

Tous ce tournèrent vers Ryo.

"Voyons ryo-chan! On parle de Keii-chan là! C'est sûr qu'il va nous sortir un truc comme ça!"

Le médecin avait dit qu'il avait eu de la chance. Il aurait juste de légères contusions. Ce qui impliquait du repos. Et donc pas de prestation en groupe pour les NEWS.

Il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille. _Seulement_ qu'il se réveille.

Sa famille était arrivé peu de temps après. Ils étaient en ce moment même dans sa chambre avec le docteur. Les NEWS entendirent soudain des exclamations. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la chambre. Mais les stores étaient baissés impossible de voir ce qui se passait. Ils entendirent alors un bruit qu'ils identifièrent comme des sanglots. Shige fronça les sourcils, mais que se passait il donc dans cette chambre??

La famille de Koyama ressortit sa mère pleurait à chaude larmes en murmurant des "Mon fils! Mon fils!!!". Les NEWS sentirent leur cœur s'accélérer. Koyama allait-ils si mal que ça? Pourtant le médecin…

Celui-ci leur fit signe d'entrer. Koyama était dans son lit parfaitement réveillé. Et les regardaient en souriant. Shige se sentit rassuré et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami.

"Koyama ça va?? Je suis désolé pour le pot.. j'aurais du faire quelque chose…Keii?"

Koyama le regarda et noua ses bras autour de son coup et se mit à frotter sa joue contre celle de Shige.

"Euh? Keii-chan?" se risqua Tegoshi.

Le médecin qui regardaient la scène semblait profondément perplexe. Koyama regarda Tegoshi et lança un "miaaauuuww!" des plus distingué.

**KSKSKSKSKSKS**

"Il se prend pour un chat?? C'est une blague??"

le docteur secoua la tête.

"C'est la première fois que je vois ça…je ne savais même pas que c'était possible…je pense qu'il faudrait s'adresser à un psychologue…moi je ne peux rien…"

"Vous ne pouvez pas le soigner?? Et en plus vous voulez ébruitez son état?? On a besoin de Koyama nous!! Et pas d'un Koya-chat ou Dieu ne sait quoi!!! Et on a pas besoin d'un scandale non plus!!" s'exclama Ryo à bout de nerf.

Shige essayait d'assimiler ce que disaient les gens autour de lui. C'était absurde. Koyama ne pouvait décemment pas se prendre pour un chat! C'était sûrement une blague! De mauvais goût, certes, mais une blague quand même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre, Koyama…Koya-chat souriait niaisement tout en regardant autour de lui calmement.

"Il va rester à l'hôpital??" s'enquit leur leader.

"Et bien.. malgré son trouble de la personnalité il va bien…"

"IL VA BIEN??? Il se prend pour une CHAT mais il va bien???"

"Ryo-chan calme toi!!"

Nishidiko jeta un regard noir à yamapi, haussa les épaules et retourna s'assoit –non sans ruminer des choses dont on pouvait comprendre "stupide médecin...Koyama...foutu pot de pot fleur"-.

Shige ne disait rien mais il était d'accord avec Ryo.

Massu et Tegoshi ne disaient rien mais n'en pensaient certainement pas moins.

"Il va donc sortir de l'hôpital n'est ce pas??"

Le docteur hôcha la tête.

"Il se reposera chez ses parents j'imagines.."

Le docteur grimaça.

"C'est à dire que… le choc a été très fort pour sa famille.. je ne pense pas que sa mère supportera de voir tout les jours son fils comme ça…"

"Il logera où alors??"

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Shige comprenait la mère de Koyama mais lui en voulait également. Il restait son fils…même s'il se prenait pour un chat!

"Je peux m'en occuper"

C'était sortit tout seul. Et apparemment c'était bien lui –Shige- qui venait de le dire. Peut être qu'il espérait ainsi se racheter de n'avoir pas pu aider. La culpabilité…ça devait être elle qui avait parlé.

"De toute façon je doute qu'avec un Koya-chat les NEWS puissent se produirent pendant un moment…"

Et ce fut ainsi que Koya-chat vint habiter chez Shige.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Shige restait confiner chez lui. Il ne sortait que pour deux raison :

-les courses

-allez donner des nouvelles de Koya-chat aux autres membres.

Il s'était avéré que Nyanta(1) et Koya-chat ne s'entendait absolument pas. Nyanta avait donc élu domicile chez les –incapables -selon Ryo- - parents de Koyama.

La nourriture de Koya-chat s'était révélé étonnante. Il miaulait, réclamait des câlins jouait –comme un chat- mais mangeait comme un humain –image assez déconcertante- et se servait de baguettes –vraiment effrayant surtout quand il se mettait à miauler-.

La plupart des NEWS lui envoyait des messages pour prendre des nouvelles de leur "maman disparu"(2). Ryo lui était beaucoup plus subtil. Quand Shige venait, il lançait des petites réflexions –"Alors Koya-chat à abîmer tout ton papier peint?" "Koya-chat t'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit en ronronnant ou quoi?? T'as une sale tête!! Pire que d'habitude!"- qui pour quiconque sachant décoder signifiait "comment il va?? Et toi tu tiens le coup??".

La raison de ses simagrées était simple Ryo voulait garder une image de beau gosse ténébreux froid et un peu mystérieux –totalement ridicule d'après Yamapi-.

La vie avec Koya-chat s'était révélé un peu plus facile que prévu. Il miaulait souvent –la faim et l'envie de câlins- mais il se révélait très silencieux comparer aux babillages infernales de Koyama. Il était donc câlins –certes- mais pouvait rester des heures sur le lit à faignanter.

En fait la seule ombre au tableau était le nuit. Koya-chat voulait absolument dormir avec lui. Et même si c'était "l'esprit" d'un chat c'était le corps de son aîné.. et Shige avait un gros crush sur lui. Alors dormir ensemble toutes les nuits…Pour une durée indéterminée!

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de douches froides qu'il avait pris. Le pire était certainement les regards totalement innocent de Koya-chat ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se levait _encore_.

Dans ces moments là une seule conclusion s'imposait : Koyama devait revenir!

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"Et si on le refrappait a la tête?" proposa Ryo pour la énième fois. À croire qu'il voulait faire mal à Koyama/Koya-chat plus qu'autre chose.

"On te l'a déjà expliqué ça peut être dangereux!"

"En quoi??"

"Ça pourrait s'aggraver!"

" Et comment?? Il risque de se prendre pour une chèvre??"

Et le pire c'est qu'il souriait à cette idée. Il jetèrent un coup d'œil au concerné qui était tranquillement allongé sur Tegoshi.

"Le médecin à parlé d'un choc émotionnel…Mais quel genre de choc émotionnel peut on lui infliger??"

Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

"J'ai l'impression que cette réunion va se terminer en queue de poisson…"

"Mais il faut trouver une solution!! Les juniors ne cessent de réclamer leur Keii-niisan et les fans commencent à s'inquiéter."

Ils continuèrent à délibérer mais ne trouvèrent pas plus de solutions que les autres jours.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Koya-chat était dans un de ces quart d'heure de folie il courrait partout après une petite balle (3). Il renversa une pile de bouquin, une lampe –Shige allait râler-. Il traversait l'appartement à toute vitesse et dans tout les sens.

Shige arriva soulagé devant sa porte. Les sac de courses étaient lourds. Mais il allait pouvoir les poser et se reposer. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit un énorme "BONG". Inquiet il regarda derrière la porte. Il aperçu Koyama allongé inconscient.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"En moins de deux semaines on se retrouve deux fois à l'hôpital"

Les NEWS se regardèrent. Shige tremblait. Et si l'état de Koyama s'aggravait? Et si comme Ryo l'avait dit il se transformait en Koya-chèvre? Il frissonna d'horreur.

Sa famille n'était pas encore arrivé, mais le médecin leur fit tout de même signe d'entrer.

"Il a ouvert les yeux."

Aucune autre indication. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre Koyama s'était redressé. Aucun n'osait l'approcher.

"Ba…vous en faites une tête! Je ne suis pourtant pas défiguré!!"

Immédiatement les soupirs de soulagement fusèrent.

"Keii-chan! Tu es revenu!"

"Revenu? Je ne suis pas partit pourtant!" Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne te souviens pas?"

Koyama les regarda l'air interrogateur.

"Tu as subi une perte de mémoire durant deux semaines" C'était mieux que lui avouer qu'il s'était pris pour un chat non?

"En tout cas j'avais raison!" clama Ryo

Tous le regardèrent, surpris

"Mon idée était le meilleure! Si on m'avait écouté depuis le début cette histoire aurait été réglé!"

Yamapi soupira et entraîna Ryo vers la sortie. Les autres les suivirent. Sa famille arrivait. Ils allaient être soulagé de constater qu'il était redevenu lui-même.

**KSKSKSKSKSKS**

Shige et Koyama était seul dans la salle des NEWS(4). Massu et Tegoshi étaient partit acheter à manger, et Ryo avait entraîner Yamapi parlant de "paris perdu" et de "gage à effectuer".

Koyama s'avança silencieusement vers sa proie. Shige releva la tête de son livre. Koyama lui souriait, mais d'une façon un peu inquiétante.

"Dis donc Shige heureusement que tu es allergique! Tu ne saurais pas t'occuper d'un chat…d'ailleurs…je ne savais pas que mon corps te faisait envie à ce point…."

Shige cligna des yeux.

"Hein?"

Le sourire de Koyama s'élargit.

"Être obligé de prendre plusieurs douche pour te calmer….ça doit être horriblement dur…"

Shige écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu te souviens!!!"

"Oui! Et très bien si tu veux tout savoir! Et crois moi c'était très plaisant de te coller toute le journée et de ne t'avoir qu'à moi!"

Le sourire de Koyama ne cessait de s'élargir –si c'était possible-.

"Shiggy-chan(5)…tu ne voudrais pas explorer mon corps en profondeur??"

Shige hocha de la tête. Koyama rit et l'embrassa.

"Je devrais vraiment racheter un pot de fleur en guise de remerciement à ce couple, tu ne crois pas?"

Shige leva les yeux aux ciel.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça."

Koyama confirma en se jetant sur son Shige.

* * *

**FIN**

**(1)le chat de Koyama...apparemment il en serait complètement gaga…**

**(2)Koyama se comporte comme une mère envers tout le monde.. que ce soit les membres de son groupe ou des juniors (adorable ne??)**

**(3)Je l'imagine courant debout.. pas a quatre pattes...trop dégradant et trop...bizarre..(comment ça la fiction est bizarre au départ!!)**

**(4)Apparemment chaque groupe a sa salle (c'est ce que j'ai compris dans les fictions anglaises…leur vestiaires j'imagines...avec des canapés quand même!!!)**

**(5)Surnom donné par Koyama à Shige!^^**

**alors lecteurs paumé?? reviews?? (vous avez même le droit de critiquer l'auteur et ses idées tordus!!! (oui oui C exceptionnel!!))**

**j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop effrayé!!! ^^**

**CraC**


End file.
